First Night
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Malam pertama pernikahan Ace dan Luffyko! Apa yang terjadi kalau Luffyko tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang mereka lakukan? Dapatkan Ace menjalankannya dengan sukses? AceFemLu. Warning: lemon, eksplisit. Read and Review WAJIB! #plaaakkk


**First Night**

**Disclaimer: Odachhi Ero #plaak**

**Rate: M/MA**

**Genre: Romance, humor, family**

**Pair: AceFemLuffy**

**Warning: OOC(maybe), fluff, typos(s), gaje, abal, garing dsb. AU, eksplisit, lemon!**

* * *

><p>AN: Nyahahaha! Langsung mulai ya!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ENJOY IT, GUYS!

* * *

><p>"Tak kusangka mau sekarang sudah menikah, Luffyko." Nami tampak berbincang akrab dengan seorang gadis yang mengenakan <em>shiromuku<em>.

Luffyko hanya tersenyum. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu resmi menjadi istri seorang Gol D. Ace sekarang. "Hahahaha. Habis, Ace tidak mau menunda. Alasannya supaya _Jii-chan_ bisa melihat cucu buyut."

Nami tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Wanita yang berstatuskan istri dari pemilik restoran _Baratie_ itu tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana, kau sudah tidak sabar nanti malam?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? 'Kan hanya tidur bersama Ace saja," jawab Luffyko dengan tampang polosnya.

"Lho? Kau... jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu?" Nami berwajah heran mendengarnya. Sahabatnya ini terlalu polos.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan saat malam setelah menikah?" tanya Luffyko, meminta penjelasan.

Nami tampak gugup sekarang. Ia bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, menceritakannya? Hal itu tidak mungkin!

"E-eh, i-itu... Ah, nanti kau tanyakan saja pada suamimu," jawab Nami dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Luffyko hanya menatap heran pada Nami. Ia bingung, apa yang dimaksud oleh Nami? Nami sudah menikah tiga bulan lalu, dengan Sanji. Tapi apa maksudnya? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan pengantin pada malam pertama? Pertanyaan itu membuat Luffyko pusing.

Toh, nanti ia akan minta Ace untuk menjelaskan.

* * *

><p>Ace mengatur nafasnya. Sekarang, ia dan Luffyko sudah berada di rumah mereka yang baru. Hanya berdua, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di rumah itu. Dan itu menyebabkan hormon lelakinya sedikit tidak bisa dikontrol.<p>

Luffyko sudah sah menjadi istrinya sekarang. Dan ia bebas melakukan apa pun pada gadis itu. Hasrat untuk memiliki Luffyko sudah dipendamnya sejak dulu. Dan sekarang, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia menatap punggung Luffyko yang memunggunginya. Bahkan, dengan _shiromuku_ yang dikenakannya, ia masih tetap terlihat menggoda di mata Ace. Ace menelan tampak sangat... menggoda di matanya.

"Ace?" Luffyko menatap heran pada suaminya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Luffyko?" Ace menelan ludahnya. Luffyko berbalik menghadapnya. Ia sangat ingin melaksanakan kemauannya sekarang, tapi masih ditahannya. Perlahan, ia bergerak mendekati Luffyko.

"Uhmm... Tidak jadi deh." Luffyko merasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal yang tadi diucapkan oleh Nami.

"Luffyko..." Pemuda berambut raven acak-acakan itu memegang pipi Luffyko, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Luffyko. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menginginkan Luffyko karena ia mencintai gadis itu.

"Nnnnhh... Ace..." Luffyko mendesah pelan di sela sela ciuman Ace yang semakin membara. Membiarkan kontak antara mulut mereka terus beradu, dan tentunya didominasi oleh Ace.

Tangan Ace tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai membuka ikatan _obi_ Luffyko. Ia masih mencium Luffyko dengan segenap perasaannya.

Dan...

"Ace..." Luffyko menatap Ace ketika mereka mengakhiri kontak mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ace. Bisa-bisanya, istrinya memutus kontak mereka dengan paksa dan ia tak bisa berkutik melihat wajah Luffyko yang sangat polos.

"Shishishi! Kau memang suami yang baik, Ace! Terima kasih sudah membuka ikatan _obi_nya! Aku tak bisa membukanya dari tadi. Rasanya gerah memakai _shiromuku _ini terus. Aku mandi dulu, ya?" Luffyko tersenyum lebar.

Ace melongo. Kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya mengaga lebar dan kedua tangannya melayang. Matanya membulat lebar. Luffyko mengira tindakannya itu untuk menolong Luffyko? Melepaskan ikatan _obi_?

'Luffyko! Bukan itu maksudku! Aduh, kau ini bagaimana sih? Polos sekali!' jerit batin Ace. Kepolosan istrinya bukan main-main saja.

"Eh, iya-iya. Aku di kamar saja," ujar Ace sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya saat malam seperti inil Luffyko masih tak mengerti maksudnya?

Mungkin ia harus berusaha setelah Luffyko mandi saja. Ia tak mau melepaskan ritual wajib bagi suami istri pada saat malam pertama.

* * *

><p>"Ace! Aku sudah selesai!" Suara khas Luffyko terdengar di telinga Ace. Pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan gugupnya di ranjangnya sendiri itu tampak terkejut. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya.<p>

'Bodoh, tahan diri!' rutuk Ace dalam hatinya. Kalau Luffyko masuk ke kamar hanya memakai handuk, bisa-bisa dia mimisan di tempat dan dilanjutkan dengan hal buruk kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri.

"A-ah, iya. Masuklah," ujar Ace, berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Klek

Luffyko membuka pintu kamarnya, dan tentu saja juga kamar Ace. Mereka suami istri, jadi satu kamar untuk berdua. Dan Luffyko merasa hal itu hal yang biasa saja dan wajar.

Lain dengan Ace yang seorang pria. Kalau sudah tidur sekamar, bahkan seranjang dengan gadis yang dicintainya...

Ace menghela nafas. Luffyko tidak memakai handuk. Ia mengenakan _yukata_ putih untuk tidur. Ace sendiri belum mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Dari pengalaman temannya, itu hal yang percuma.

"Ace, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Luffyko sambil duduk di samping suaminya tercinta. Hubungan yang mereka jalani sudah menginjak 4 tahun, mulai dari ia berusia 18 dan sekarang ia berusia 22 dan Ace berusia 25 tahun. Usia Ace 3 tahun lebih tua dari Luffyko.

"Ah, tidak perlu." Ace menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Baiklah, sudah 4 tahun ia menahan diri dan sekarang Luffyko duduk di sampingnya dan sudah berstatuskan istrinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luffyko dengan lugunya.

"Percuma aku mandi. Sekarang kau mau apa, Luffyko?" tanya Ace, masih tetap berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak mencium Luffyko.

Aroma Luffyko menusuk hidungnya. Dan tubuh gadis itu menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Wajah manisnya membuat Ace seakan tak berdaya. Bulir-bulir air sisa ia mandi masih terlihat di ini tentu saja menarik untuk Ace.

"Uhm... Tidak tahu. Memang kau mau apa, Ace?" tanya Luffyko. Kedua tangannya melingkari lengan Ace, seolah merajuk meminta Ace lebih dekat lagi padanya. Kedua onyxnya menatap wajah Ace dengan pandangan berbinar yang imut di mata Ace.

Pemuda itu tetap tampan, bagi Luffyko. Sudah berulang kali ia memperhatikan wajah Ace, dan kesimpulannya Ace itu sangat tampan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tiap ia menatap wajah Ace.

"E-er... Luffyko..." Ace meraih wajah Luffyko. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Luffyko dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakitinya. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Kedua matanya menatap onyx Luffyko yang sedang bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Ace?" tanya Luffyko. Ia tak sadar, tatapan mata Ace itu mengandung arti ingin memilikinya. Ia hanya membiarkan Ace menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Belum sempat Luffyko menjawab, Ace sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Luffyko heran dengan perlakuan Ace yang tampaknya tak sabaran. Tapi, ia tetap menyambut ciuman itu.

Ace mendesak Luffyko. Lidahnya mendesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luffyko, dan tentu saja diijinkan oleh Luffyko. Ia menekan kepala Luffyko, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Ace menginvasi seluruh isi mulut Luffyko, tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya sedikit pun. Tak terhitung berapa banyak saliva mereka yang sudah bercampur aduk. Ace tak peduli akan hal itu.

Ia ingin memiliki Luffyko.

"Nnhh... Ace..." Luffyko mendesah pelan di sela-sela ciuman. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ace. Ia ingin apa yang ia dan Ace lakukan terus bertambah dalam.

Ace tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan. Luffyko sangat polos sampai ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Ace padanya. Pemuda itu ingin memilikinya dan mencicipi tubuhnya. Ace mendorong tubuh Luffyko pelan ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciumannya yang semakin ganas. Erangan pelan yang dilontarkan Luffyko membuatnya semakin tak bisa menahan diri.

Karena terbatasnya oksigen, ia dan Luffyko mengakhirinya. Ace kini sudah berada tepat di atas tubuh Luffyko, tepatnya menindihnya. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Wajah Luffyko tampak memerah. Tanpa buang waktu, Ace menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela leher Luffyko. Bibirnya membuka, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih. Dengan giginya, ia menggigit pelan permukaan kulit leher Luffyko.

"Mmnnhhh... Ace... Jangan-jangan kau..." Luffyko melontarkan desahannya lagi. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ace, baru kali itu Ace melakukannya padanya. Tapi, ada sensasi geli yang menyenangkan baginya.

"... lapar ya?"

Ace menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar mendengar pertanyaan Luffyko. Memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Luffyko disangka Luffyko karena ia lapar?

Itu tanda bahwa Luffyko milik Ace! Bukan karena Ace lapar!

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Luffyko?" tanya Ace sambil menatap wajah Luffyko yang bersemu merah. Wajah yang sangat cantik dan menarik hatinya. Tapi, wajah Ace berbeda dengan wajah Luffyko. Wajah penuh keheranan dan kedua alisnya aik turun seolah tak percaya apa yang ditanyakan Luffyko.

"Kau mengiraku daging jadi kau menggigitku, 'kan Ace? Benar tidak? Kau lapar?" tanya Luffyko curiga.

Kedua mata Ace membelalak lebar dan melotot. Apa yang ada di pikiran Luffyko tak bisa diterka dengan mudah. Gadis itu terlalu polos dan lugu! Mengira Luffyko daging? Jadi ia menggigitnya?

Ace ingin menangis sekarang. Bukan itu maksudnya!

"Bu-bukan! Itu tadi, aku memberikan tanda kalau kau milikku, Luffykko! Bukan karena aku lapar," ujar Ace berusaha menarik nafasnya. Istrinya terlalu polos! Sampai hal seperti itu tidak tahu?

"Oh, begitu ya? Berarti kau mau memberi tanda lagi padaku di mana? Apa perlu kubuka pakaianku?" tanya Luffyko dengan wajah polosnya. Darah Ace sudah mendidih sekarang.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Begini, kau menurut saja terhadap apa yang kulakukan sekarang, oke?" tanya Ace sambil menahan dirinya. Istrinya itu benar-benar terlalu polos sampai menawarkan hal yang 'menggiurkan' seperti itu. Luffyko mengangguk singkat.

Ace menindih tubuh Luffyko lagi. Ia memberi tandanya lagi leher dan bahu Luffyko yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya merayap turun dan berusaha melepaskan _yukata_ Luffyko bagian atas.

"A-Ace..." Luffyko merintih pelan ketika permukaan tangan Ace menyentuh dadanya dan membelainya lembut. Bibir Ace semakin turun, tepat ke daerah dadanya. Ace menelan ludah melihat tubuh Luffyko. Pria mana pun pasti bertindak seperti Ace bila melihat tubuh istrinya.

Ia mulai menyerang dada Luffyko dengan kecupan-kecupan halusnya. Membiarkan Luffyko merintih dan merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Ia berusaha tidak menyakiti Luffyko. Tapi...

"Mmmhhh... Ace, tunggu! Hentikan!" ujar Luffyko sambil menarik kepala Ace. Ace menghela nafas dengan ketus. Bisa-bisanya, di tengah saat seperti ini Luffyko menghentikan kemauannya.

"Ada apa, Luffyko?" tanya Ace jengkel. Ia tak suka di saat-saat seperti ini diinterupsi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Luffyko membenarkan _yukata_nya dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia keluar tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi pada Ace. Ace menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

'Apa Luffyko belum siap? Aarrrggghh! Aku terlalu terbawa hasrat tadi!' Ace mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Mungkin Luffyko belum siap dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Luffyko tetap seorang gadis yang pasti punya rasa takut terhadap malam pertama.

"Aceee! Ini, untukmu!" Luffyko membuka pintu kamar lagi. Sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajahnya. Ia membawa sebuah baki dengan dua gelas di atasnya. Ace menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Apa itu, Luffyko?" tanyanya heran.

Luffyko masih tersenyum lebar dan duduk di sebelah Ace. Ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas pada Ace dan ia mengambil gelas yang satunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ace masih menatapnya heran.

"Kau ingin minum susu 'kan, Ace? Nih, suda kubawakan! Aku mau jadi istri yang baik, jadi kubawakan susu untuk Ace! Shishishishi!" Luffyko tertawa kecil. Ia menenggak susu di gelas miliknya.

Ace melotot lebar. Apa maksud Luffyko sekarang ini? Minum susu? Mengapa ia ingin minum susu? Mulutnya menganga lebar. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, mengapa Luffyko punya persepsi kalau Ace ingin minum susu?

"Lu-Luffyko, apa maksudmu aku ingin minum susu?" tanya Ace masih dengan tampang _jawsdropped_. Gelas berisi susu di tangannya hampir jatuh dan pecah ke bawah.

"Ah, kenapa ya? Entah mengapa aku terpikir seperti itu tadi. Shishishishishi!" jawab Luffyko sambil tertawa.

"Bukan itu mauku, Luffyko!" Ace tampak sangat sewot. Istrinya yang satu ini memang keterlaluan polos. Ia frustasi harus melakukan apa supaya Luffyko mengerti dan ia bisa memilikinya.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa dari tadi aku salah tebak terus ya?" Luffyko mengernyitkan dahinya dan memasang pose berpikir. Ace menghela nafas melihat tingkah Luffyko yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Begini saja, kau menurut dan tidak perlu melawan apa pun yang kulakukan padamu, tapi kalau sakit pukul aku tidak apa-apa. Ya?" tanya Ace. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara supaya Luffyko benar-benar mengerti apa yang ia lakukan.

Luffyko mengangguk kecil. "Uhmmm... Baiklah."

"Dan jangan menginterupsi lagi, aku akan marah kalau kau berani menginterupsi," bisik Ace di telinga Luffyko. Bibirnya tepat berada di cuping telinga Luffyko yang sebenarnya sensitif.

"Ba-baiklah..."

Ace mulai menindih tubuh Luffyko lagi. Sambil menekan pengendalian dirinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak melukai Luffyko. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Perlahan, ia mulai menjamah tubuh Luffyko dengan tangannya. Satu persatu kain yang menempel di tubuh Luffyko dilepaskannya dengan jemarinya. Sampai gadis itu sudah tak terlindungi oleh sehelai kain pun.

Ace menatap wajah Luffyko yang sudah sangat merah sekarang. Walau pun polos dan lugu, Luffyko tetap malu tubuhnya dilihat oleh Ace. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menyakitimu, Luffyko. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?" tanya Ace meminta ijin lebih lanjut pada Luffyko. Pemuda itu hampir sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi untuk tidak menyerang Luffyko.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Ace."

Mendengar jawaban Luffyko, darah Ace terasa bergejolak. Kali ini, ia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Hasratnya untuk memiliki Luffyko sudah tak terbendung. Dan ia tidak akan mencegahnya.

Dengan agresif, Ace memulai lagi. Mulutnya memilih beraksi di dada Luffyko. Dikulumnya dengan sangat ganas, tak peduli lagi keadaan sekitar. Tangannya yang satu tetap di dada Luffyko, menyentuhnya dengan segala cara yang ia bisa lakukan.

"Aa-aahh... Ace..." Luffyko tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, tapi ia menikmatinya. Sentuhan dan kecupan Ace seperti sengatan listrik baginya. Euforia akan rasa sudah menyerang nalurinya. Ia hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan Ace. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut jabrik Ace.

"Luffyko..." Di sela-sela kegiatannya, Ace memanggil nama gadis yang dicintainya. Serangannya semakin mengganas. Tak sedikit pun daerah di tubuh Luffyko yang tidak dipenuhinya dengan tanda-tanda merah kepemilikannya. Hanya bagian pusat penyatuan antara Luffyko dan dirinya yang belum terjamah.

"Mmnnnhhh..." Luffyko terus mendesah dan mengerang. Serangan Ace yang bertubi-tubi di daerah sensitifnya membuatnya diselimuti hasrat. Ia ingin Ace melakukannya terus.

Ace tak pernah berhenti sedetik pun. Berapa kali pun, ia tak akan puas. Semua daerah di tubuh Luffyko membuatnya ingin selalu menyentuh dan menjamahnya. Luffy bagaikan heroin baginya. Menjadi sebuah candu bagi hasratnya. Tiap waktu, hanya Luffyko yang ada di pikirannya. Dan tiap detik, ia ingin menyerang tubuh gadis yang belum terjamah orang lain selain dirinya itu.

Kepala Ace terhenti di depan pusat Luffyko. Tempat di mana ia dan Luffyko bersatu. Dan membuatnya sangat amat ingin menyerang Luffyko. Tanpa memedulikan wajah Luffyko yang sudah memerah dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, ia tetap melancarkan serangannya.

"AAAHHH!" Luffyko menjerit ketika Ace membenamkan kepalanya dan mulai menyentuh titik pusatnya dengan mulutnya. Lidah Ace menekan masuk, ingin merasakan bagian yang hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Aceee..." Luffyko berkali-kali memanggil nama Ace. Sengatan-sengatan berupa permainan lidah Ace mulai menjalar ke otaknya. Ia tak tahu apa ini, tapi rasanya begitu membuatnya nyaman.

Lidah Ace berdansa sendiri. Mulutnya meraup apa yang ada di hadapannya, sementara giginya bermain-main dengan titik tersensitif dari semua titik sensitif di tubuh Luffyko. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua paha Luffyko yang tersampir di bahunya supaya kepalanya tidak tertendang.

Luffyko menggeliat di ranjang. Apa yang dilakukan Ace padanya membuatnya merasakan euforia yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tiap sentuhan Ace membuatnya seakan terbang dan melayang. Apalagi, Ace menyerangnya dengan sangat agresif.

"Aaaahhh... Ace!" Luffyko menjerit keras ketika klimaks menghantamnya untuk pertama kali. Ace menenggak habis seluruh cairan Luffyko tanpa menyisakannya sedikit pun.

Ace menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap wajah Luffyko yang dibanjiri peluh dan rona merah di seluruh parasnya. Membuat gadis itu semakin cantik di mata Ace. Warna mata Ace semakin kelam, menurut Luffyko.

"Ace..." Suara Luffyko seperti desahan yang menggoda Ace untuk segera memilikinya. Tubuh Luffyko sudah menjadi heroin bagi Ace. Ia tidak ingin menghentikan ini.

"Sebentar, Luffyko. Aku akan melanjutkannya."

Luffyko tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ace dan apa maksudnya melanjutkan. Tapi, matanya membelalak lebar ketika menyadari Ace sudah tidak memakai pakaian lagi di depannya. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin kental, wajahnya semakin terbakar melihat tubuh Ace.

Tubuh suaminya benar-benar sempurna. Dadanya bidang, terlebih otot-ototnya sempurna. Apalagi otot perutnya yang membentuk lekukan _six pack_. Tidak ada cacat sedikit pun!

Pantas saja banyak yang naksir pada Ace. Dengan tubuh atletis itu, tak heran para gadis menyukainya. Tapi, yang Luffyko suka dari Ace bukan karena wajah Ace yang tampan atau tubuh Ace yang atletis.

Karena, Ace adalah orang pertama yang menganggapnya benar-benar seorang gadis. Dan tentu saja, orang pertama yang membuat Luffyko jatuh cinta. Ace juga sering menolongnya.

"Hehehehe... Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Luffyko?" goda Ace dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Eeeh? Ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Luffyko dengan malu. Tak disangkanya, Ace memperhatikan raut wajahnya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu masih merasa malu. Ia dan Ace sekarang berhadapan tanpa pakaian. Memang sih, Luffyko tidak tahu malu biasanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Yang melihatnya adalah Ace, suaminya. Dan ia yang melihat Ace tanpa pakaian.

"Luffyko, maaf, kali ini aku terpaksa sedikit menyakitimu. Pegang bahuku, kalau mau cakar saja," ujar Ace. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut cemas. Ia takut bahwa ia akan menyakiti Luffyko.

Luffyko tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Ace. Tapi, ia mengangguk dan menurut saja. Ia percaya pada Ace dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia tahu, ia mencintai Ace dan Ace juga mencintainya. Maka, ia percaya dan yakin bahwa Ace pasti tidak akan melukainya.

Ace menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mendorong dirinya untuk memasuki Luffyko dan bersatu dengannya. Dan sulit, karena Luffyko masih punya penghalang di antara mereka.

Ace menarik nafas. Ia tahu hal ini akan menyakiti Luffyko. Tapi, untuk memiliki Luffyko tidak ada cara lain selain ini. Ia merasa berat untuk melakukan hal yang satu ini. Tapi, ia memang satu-satunya orang yang berhak mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Luffyko yang dijaga selama 22 tahun.

Keperawanannya.

Ace mendorong dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk menembus dinding pertahanan terakhir Luffyko. Namun, ia melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut, sebab ia tak mau menyakiti Luffyko.

Walau begitu...

"Ace... sakitt..." rintih Luffyko. Ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ketika Ace menembus dinding pertahanan terakhir miliknya. Air mata berlinangan di pelupuk matanya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Ace.

"Luffyko... Maaf. Tahanlah sedikit ya," ucap Ace. Ia kembali mencium bibir Luffyko dengan lembut, mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Luffyko akibat dirinya.

Sesaat, Luffyko kembali tenang. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Matanya membelalak melihat ada ceceran cairan merah pekat di ranjangnya. Itu darah. Dan insting Luffyko mengatakan bahwa itu darah miliknya. Secara simbolik, ia milik Ace sepenuhnya sekarang.

Ace menghela nafasnya lagi. Tubuhnya sudah mulai berontak untuk memulai. Tapi, nalurinya sebagai pria yang mencintai Luffyko memintanya untuk menunggu sampai Luffyko siap.

Kedua matanya menatap Luffyko. Melihat raut wajahnya, apa Luffyko siap untuk hal ini atau tidak. Kemungkinan besar, Luffyko tidak tahu apa yang Ace lakukan saat ini. Wanita itu sangatlah polos.

Ace mengambil keputusan. Ia mulai menggerakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Luffyko. Pertamanya perlahan, supaya wanita yang dicintainya tidak terluka. Ia hanya ingin memberi Luffyko rasa nyaman. Bukan hanya untuk melaksanakan hasratnya sendiri. Tapi untuk Luffyko.

Luffyko sendiri merasa sakit. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ace saat ini padanya. Tapi, ia hanya bisa mempercayai Ace. Percaya bahwa pria yang dicintainya tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Luffyko merasakan sesuatu sensasi aneh tapi membuatnya merasa lebih dari yang tadi. Membuat hasratnya membuncah dan ia ingin lebih lagi. Rasa yang ia tak tahu dengan kata apa ia hendak menggambarkannya, tapi membuatnya melayang.

"Ace~ ahhh..." Luffyko tak pernah bisa menahan desahannya. Bibir mungilnya melontarkan sebuah godaan bagi Ace.

Begitu mendengar suara Luffyko yang 'menggoda' secara tak langsung, Ace tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Hasratnya sudah memenuhi dirinya. Menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya, tidak dibatasi nalar dan logika. Hanya mengandalkan insting dan naluri prianya.

"Aceee... Cepatlah..." Tanpa diberi ijin pun, Ace akan melakukannya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Insting dan nalurinya sebagai seorang pria yang memerintahkannya.

Mulutnya melahap dada Luffyko lagi. Tangannya ikut bermain dan menjamah bagian yang ingin disentuh Ace terus menerus. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan sesenti pun dari bagian tubuh Luffyko.

"Ace!" Disertai pekikan dan jeritan yang melengking tinggi, Luffyko terus menyebutkan nama Ace. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut raven Ace, seakan merajuk lebih dan lebih.

"Luffyko..." Ace berusaha keras menahan erangannya. Tak bisa tergambar rasa apa yang ia terima sekarang. Rasa nikmat mendera dirinya. Dan ia semakin ingin dan ingin terus.

"Aceee... Aku... Ngghh..." Luffyko merasakan dirinya akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan tadi. Mencapai puncaknya sendiri. Dan tepat setelah itu, ia menjerit keras-keras.

Tapi, Ace tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menghujamkan serangan pada Luffyko. Suara Luffyko memberinya aba-aba untuk terus melakukannya. Dan Ace tak akan berhenti kalau ia belum puas.

"Mnnnhhh... Ace, sampai ka- ahn... pannhh...?" tanya Luffyko sembari mendesah keras. Ace menikam titik-titik sensitifnya. Sengatan-sengatan itu semakin cepat terhantar implus ke otaknya.

"Luffykoo..." Ace mulai merasa ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Ia semakin bergerak cepat dan cepat. Mulutnya tak mau bergerak, terus menyerang dada Luffyko.

"Gghhh... Luffyko!" Ace sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Luffyko dengan erat. Tikaman terakhir yang sangat dalam mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sudah sampai pada klimaksnya.

"Aceeee~" Luffyko menjerit keras. Ia merasa sangat hangat sekarang. Cairan Ace memenuhi isi rahimnya. Ia memeluk Ace dengan erat. Ia tak mau membiarkan Ace pergi darinya.

"Luffyko..." Ace menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Nafasnya masih memburu. Kedua matanya menatap Luffyko yang berwajah kemerahan sekarang.

Dengan gerakan yang mulus, ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luffyko. Menciumnya dengan segenap perasaan dan kasih. Luffyko miliknya sekarang. Hanya miliknya, bukan milik orang lain.

"_Aishiteru_," bisik Ace di telinga Luffyko. Terkadang, pengungkapan kata-kata cinta tak perlu sambil berteriak. Cukup dengan bisikan lembut yang berasal dari hati,

"_Aishiteru mo_," jawab Luffyko. Ia sangat bahagia. Entah apa yang baru saja ia dan Ace lakukan, tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tak ada untaian kata-kata. Tapi, Ace terus menciumi puncak kepala Luffyko dan dahinya. Ia memberikan segenap perasaan bahagianya pada Luffyko.

"Ace, aku mau bertanya."

"Apa?" Ace menatap Luffyko yang kini bersandar di dadanya dengan nyaman.

"Kalau malam setelah menikah, harusnya kita melakukan apa? Nami tadi bilang melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu apa..." jawab Luffyko dengan wajahnya yang sangat polos dan lugu.

Mata Ace membelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga lagi. Setelah mereka melakukan keharusan suami istri, inikah yang ditanyakan Luffyko? Menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan?

"APA? Ya ampun. Luffyko! Baru saja kita melakukannya, tahu! Kau tidak diajari apa-apa ya?" tanya Ace panjang lebar dan cepat. Kedua matanya masih melotot menatap istrinya yang sangat polos itu.

"Oh, jadi barusan itu ya. Eh? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Memangnya tadi itu apa, Ace?" tanya Luffyko.

'Sabarlah, Ace...' batin Ace menjerit. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, Luffyko juga TIDAK TAHU? Jadi, tadi Luffyko hanya menurut pada Ace begitu saja? Benar-benar _clueless_.

"Ehm... Itu namanya 'seks', Luffyko. Itu hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai yang sudah menikah. Istilah lainnya, untuk bersatu sebagai suami istri secara utuh dan sah. Mengerti?" tanya Ace dengan penuh kesabaran. Maklum, istrinya benar-benar sangat lugu.

"Ohhh... Berarti harus melakukannya?" tanya Luffyko lagi.

"Iya. Kalau tidak, tidak bisa punya anak," jawab Ace.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan kenapa kita bisa punya anak bila berbuat seperti itu!"

Kedua mata Ace membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Tengah malam saat malam pengantin Luffyko minta diberi penjelasan tentang apa yang harusnya sudah diajarkan pada pelajaran biologi!

Sepertinya, malam pertama Ace dan Luffyko diwarnai kericuhan dalam acara menjelaskan berbagai pertanyaan Luffyko.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melaksanakan malam pertama yang bahagia dan damai sih? Kenapa harus jadi guru biologi?' batin Ace menangis.

_OWARI_

* * *

><p>AN: Nyhahahahahaha! Ancur parah! Gaje! Meiko udah coba untuk menghilangkan vulgar dan ga terlalu eksplisit. Tapi maaf ya, kalau bikin _nosebleed_. #plaak Maaf kalau vulgar.

...

Dulu, waktu pertama bikin rated M, Meiko malah merinding karena bikinnya tengah malam... Bukan kenapa-kenapa... tapi... malah menciptakan hantu. Alhasil malah merinding. #digeplak

Semoga ini lebih baik ya!

_And last..._

_Review please!_

_Flame? Login pleaseee! And don't forget to leave a logic reason! If you don't do it, you're a looser... And you may flame me if you can meka better...  
><em>

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
